


love me more

by yoojunism



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, sangyeon, sangyeon tiddies soon i swear, slight angst, tiddies, younghoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojunism/pseuds/yoojunism
Summary: Younghoon is in love with the person of his dreams. Will this person ever reveal their feelings to appeal the same?
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Sangyeon
Kudos: 6





	love me more

**Author's Note:**

> hi i noticed that there was barely any works under the sangyeon/younghoon tag so i decided to add on to it!

Everyone has always prolonged their love for Younghoon. His angelic and light mannerisms have made both males and females fall for him. Despite being the man of everyone's dreams, he still only had his love saved for the one who he loved the most. He didn't care if he was a man. He loved him, despite the current circumstances. Younghoon had always prolonged for love himself. Feeling abandoned and needed for the thing he wanted the most, which was love. He wanted love, and real love. Not the kind of fake bullshit type of love. He wanted the type of shit you see in movies, now that's real love.

Younghoon rushed to the cafe where he planned to meet, the one who he loved. He wasn't sure if he loved him back, but he tried not to think about that.

"Where the hell is he? And I was thinking i'd be the person who was late." Younghoon then received a phone call in the midst of complaining. The name that appeared on the phone was Sangyeon. He then answered. Right as the phone was being answered the barista asked Younghoon if he'd like something. During that brief time, Sangyeon sat there on the phone without a reply. The phone sat in silence.

"So...." Sangyeon pondered.

"HELLO????" Sangyeon yelled through the phone. 

"Dude shut up." Younghoon replied. 

"Why the attitude? You're the one who left me hanging here." Sangyeon replied.

"It seems as if I'm currently going through the same dilemma....." Younghoon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh.... i felt the attitude through the phone. Oh.... about that.... when i said i wanted to go the cafe i meant..... while... sober." Sangyeon replied.

"What? You literally said you were going to tell me something important in the morning at the neighborhood cafe?" Younghoon pleaded.

"OKAY! Okay. I'II make it up to you?" Sangyeon replied.

"How so?" Younghoon said curiously.

"However you want." Sangyeon replied.

"However?" Younghoon replied.

"Oh you pervert, i meant with like food another time, but now that I think about it, you have the keys to my place, so why don't you wait for me there? I'll cook for us. It's my treat." Sangyeon inquired.

Younghoon laughed and then intrusively imagined Sangyeon cooking with his chest bulked through his tank top. "It would surely be a shame if it got wet and he had to take it off...." Younghoon thought to himself.

"But didn't you just say you were hangover?" Younghoon replied.

"Ah... yeah! I did.... I'm just at a friend's house right now. It won't take long, wait for me, bread prince. It's a date." Sangyeon jokingly answered. 

Younghoon knew he was lying, but he didn't think much of it. The only thought he had was that he, himself, still was not the one Sangyeon loved.

"I know you're with her, but okay. I'll wait at your place." Younghoon replied.

"Younghoon.... wai-" Sangyeon replied in the midst of getting cut off mid response due to Younghoon hanging up.

Younghoon wondered why he continued to be stuck up on him after all these years. Sangyeon was all he could think about sometimes. Younghoon wanted the person he loved the most. And he wanted him now, even if he was in love with somebody else.


End file.
